The Relationships Make The Man
by Kaden-san
Summary: Set immediately after The Amazing Spiderman 2012. What if Gwen couldn't, wouldn't and didn't let Peter keep her father's dying promise? "Darn, and here we were so close to… Oh well, you can't resist me forever and I'm patient. Very, very patient."
1. She Wants Him So Badly

_**A/N: General disclaimers of I don't own anything in the Spiderman universe or the reboot of the Amazing Spiderman 2012. If I did Emma Stone would be making out with me and not Andrew Garfield. We can all dream right?  
**_

* * *

"_Courage means to keep working a relationship, to continue seeking solutions to difficult problems, and to stay focused during stressful periods."_

_-Dennis Waitley_

Peter Parker angel dived from the top of the Empire State building and he only half thought about the fact that he was free-falling around a hundred and twenty miles per hour. The other half of his brain was thinking about how messed up his personal life was.

His relationship with his now deceased Uncle Ben had never been officially closed and Peter clung to the voicemail on his cell phone like a life-line. At his uncle's funeral Peter had been present but his mind and spirit had been far far away. Eventually, Peter knew he had to go to Uncle Ben's grave and have that heavy, painful emotional talk. Every time that he made up his mind to go however, something stopped him and Peter always told himself another time.

Even his relationship with his Aunt May was strained and Peter hated it. His dual identity was a heavy secret and at times Peter wasn't completely sure that his aunt didn't know about his alter ego. She had stopped asking where he went every night and why at times he came home looking like pounded beef. Also, she stopped looking so surprised whenever he left or didn't watch the news whenever they covered Spiderman.

The biggest person his alter ego had hurt was not either of his relatives however, but someone Peter cared for deeply and saw everyday. Gwen Stacey had suffered the most at the epic conclusion of his first major confrontation as Spiderman. With the death of her father, his dying wish and Peter's own selfish fears of not wanting to see Gwen hurt, the two of them had not seen much of each other. And this killed Peter. Even with his Aunt May's strong, warm statement Peter's nightmares kept him from giving in and talking to her.

"Way to go Spiderman!"

The excited cry of a small child snapped Peter back to the present and he shot out a web to check his speed. He sling-shotted across the street and wall-ran up a building. His ringing cell phone drew his attention and he fished it out of his backpack.

"Yeah Aunt May?"

_"Peter did you remember that we are having company over for dinner tonight?"_

"Yes I did. It's at five o' clock still right?"

_"Yes, yes it is. Remember to dress in something nice okay?"_

"Yes got it Aunt May. Love you."

The phone call ended and Peter sighed. He felt like half of himself was torn away but to keep his better half safe he would bear the emotional turmoil.

* * *

Gwen Stacey smiled a real smile for the first time in what felt like ages as she stood in Peter Parker's room and she slowly turned around in a circle. His room fit Peter exactly with stray bits of eccentric knowledge tucked into every corner and a slightly messy feel but on the surface, no matter where she looked, Gwen could not find any trace of Spiderman.

Feeling bold and hoping Peter wouldn't come back anytime soon, Gwen booted up his computer. She gasped and then smiled at his screensaver as she saw that the entire slideshow was of her. This only cemented the fact in her mind that Peter still did have feelings for her but his own stubbornness and nobility prevented him from acting out on them.

"Not nice to snoop you know."

"Ah! Peter! Oh goodness you scared me."

Gwen turned around at the sound of Peter's voice and found him standing by his window in his now iconic red and blue suit. As always, she marveled at his physique but more so at the contrast of his powerful suit and boyish face.

"I…your aunt…pictures…I'm sorry."

Peter didn't say anything but walked over to his bed and began getting dressed in black slacks and a blue button down. A black t-shirt hid his uniform and he cleared his throat.

"Guess I'll see everyone in a few minutes."

Gwent wanted Peter to say 'you' but right now Peter was hiding behind yet another mask and this time Gwen couldn't see past it. This was a testament to how large the basic emotional shift had become in their relationship…or was it a friendship now?

"Peter…"

For the briefest of seconds, the intense emotions Gwen had come to adore shown in Peter's eyes but then it disappeared and Peter crawled back out the window with all the grace he had been blessed with.

* * *

It was hard seeing her again and beings to close to her but not being able to touch. She hadn't changed much except for the withdrawn expression and demeanor. And that was his fault Peter knew. So great was his emotional turmoil that he didn't even bother to question why Gwen was in his room and why she was wearing his favorite outfit. He unlocked and opened the house door before stepping inside.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Peter!"

Even with the forewarning thanks to his spidey-sense, the warmth of the greetings washed over him and made him smile. His Aunt May walked forward, arms outstretched and she hugged him.

"Put aside your pain for the night Peter and enjoy your special night. I know you both want to."

"Yes Aunt May."

Peter chose to ignore his aunt's subtle hint but did mingle with those that came to celebrate his birthday. It was a small crowd, about ten, but the atmosphere was light and carefree. Not wanting to have a potentially awkward situation with Gwen, he moved towards her brother's who were having an animated conversation about Spiderman.

"Come now Peter. It's time for you to blow out your candles."

There was a small cheer and everyone moved to the kitchen where a lit cake awaited him. The small group of friends and family sang him the customary 'Happy Birthday' and then an expectant silence awaited Peter as everyone waited for him to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish Peter."

The soft, gentle tone of Gwen's voice made Peter lose it but he closed his eyes to gather himself for a second and then blew out his candles all the while looking Gwen directly in the eyes. Everyone cheered, clapped and then busied themselves with passing out the cake. Peter took his piece with a quiet thank-you and made his way out onto the front porch. He stared out at nothing in particular, more amazed with New York from the ground level rather than hundreds of feet in the air.

"May I join you?"

Peter turned to see Mrs. Stacey standing behind him. He smiled and nodded.

"So how does it feel to be one year older?"

"Ground-breaking Mrs. Stacey."

"Helen please dear. Call me Helen. What's so special about this year?"

A mixture of emotions flooded Peter as he though about all the major and minor changes to happen to him over this past year. Had it only been four months since the disastrous culminating events of Oscorp, the Lizard…and Gwen?

"I've tasted the sorrows of loss twice more since my childhood and I've experienced the joys of a full heart and complete freedom. And I'm not sure what to make of all that."

Silence fell once more on the porch but Peter remembered his aunt's words and shrugged his shoulders with a shaky grin.

"It'll be all right though. I'll figure it out. How have you been Helen?"

"Recovering with help but it's people like you Peter that give us all hope. You have such a remarkable spirit young man."

"Thanks. Anytime you feel lonely you can come down here to the house as I'm sure my aunt would enjoy the company."

Helen laughed and nodded her head. She took his hand in hers and squeezed.

"Go easy on her please Peter. Whatever happened between you two is your business but she hasn't been happy. Please Peter."

"Mrs. Stacey…Helen… I…"

Helen left and Peter heard the door close but the other person who had been listening the whole time moved in closer. Even her presence was intoxicating.

"My mother is usually more subtle than that. I'm sorry."

"What for? You did nothing wrong."

"Then why won't you talk to me? Why are you avoiding me? Is it all for the sake of my father's dying wish or are you just not into me anymore?"

Peter felt like his skin was crawling from all the energy being spent to keep the lockdown on all of his emotions. He didn't dare turn around and look at Gwen because if he knew his self-control would shatter and that just wasn't going to happen.

"Your father was a good man and he wanted to protect you from beyond the grave. I cannot give up my responsibility so I cannot…I cannot be with you…in that way. I'm sorry, I really am."

"Fine. It's obvious that you're not going to talk here so _we _are going _up there_."

Peter started when Gwen grabbed his arm and looked up at him with fire in her eyes. She was daring him to not take her offer to clear the air and set things right. In this moment Gwen Stacey was beyond beautiful and Peter wrapped an arm around her waist. He shot out a web and took them to the top of the still-being-renovated Oscorp building.

"Why here?"

"Because this is where so many things changed for the both of us Gwen."

Peter looked around the construction site and re-visited his fight with the Lizard and Captain Stacey's death. Even in his nightmares Peter could recall every detail with perfect clarity and it haunted him.

"Where and how did he die?"

"Over there and the Lizard…the Lizard stabbed him with its claws."

"You mean Dr. Connors."

"No, I mean the Lizard. Dr. Connors wouldn't have done this. The serum changed his mind."

Peter's response was short and choppy as his emotions choked him up. He wouldn't budge on this as in his heart Peter still believed Dr. Connors to be a great, brilliant man.

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that then. Now, talk to me Peter Parker. Truthfully."

"What I told your mother was all true even if she didn't know the names and places. I can't sleep at night because of all of this and you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because every night I see you die and every night I have to tell your mother that Spiderman…that I…couldn't save you. _And I will not let that happen._"

By the end of his explanation Peter was sweating and panting from the intensity of his conviction. Gwen, bless her heart, had moved closer instead of further away and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Peter…oh Peter."

The softness of Gwen's lips were a balm to Peter's torn soul and their melding lips were the only connection the two estranged lovers had at the moment.

"You shouldn't be carrying all of this alone on your shoulders Peter. Let me help you. I'll be your shoreline. Please."

Peter's answer was to crush Gwen to him and breathe in her scent like a dying man. Her face was pressed into his chest and her body was shaking from her sobs.

"Ssh ssh Gwen. Ssh. It'll be okay."

With his hands low on her back Peter could feel Gwen's phone vibrate in her jacket pocket and he pulled it out. He groaned when he read the text message from her mother and Gwen chuckled when she read it.

"What? The birthday boy doesn't want his presents?"

"Not if I can stay here with you but if you insist…"

With a cheeky grin Peter fell backwards over the edge of the Oscorp building and held Gwen tightly in his arms. She screamed, beating his chest with her fists and Peter got them upright with a web shot. He zipped them back to his house and they walked the last fifty feet up to the porch.

"I hate you Peter Parker. That was pure evil."

Peter laughed and held the door open for Gwen. She walked through and straight into the kitchen where the Stacey's and Aunt May were the only ones left waiting.

"Everyone had to leave Peter but they left their presents. Go on."

The small pile of presents warmed Peter's heart and he opened each one with care. Gwen stayed near him the entire time until she left with her family.

"Spend the night with me tonight Bug-Boy. It'll be one last present."

* * *

Gwen was having a heart attack in her bedroom as she got ready for bed. Her whispered comment to Peter as she hugged him goodbye seemed like a good idea at the time but now Gwen was beginning to doubt herself. Did Peter think that she meant sex? Was Gwen ready for that?

"Gwen can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure mom."

Gwen sat back on her bed in her customary white nightgown and watched as her mom walked into her room. Her mother laughed and sat down in Gwen's computer chair.

"Relax Gwen, you're not in trouble. Or you might be with one cutie named Peter Parker?"

"Mom! No, we resolved our issues for the most part and we're almost back to normal."

"Almost normal being you kissing him to death out on the balcony?"

There should be a rule against a mother's teasing and Gwen flopped back down on her bed. _That_ particular fantasy would happen again but not for a while yet because Gwen knew Peter wasn't ready.

"I'm happy for you Gwen. Peter is such a sweet, gentle loving boy and with an intellect to rival yours."

"Your point mom?"

"He's a troubled soul sweetie and you're going to need to be careful with him because he has some unresolved issues. In time he'll work through them but not yet."

Gwen sat up and nodded. She knew all this but she didn't care as Peter Parker was one of a kind and she was determined to have him.

"And just remember that I don't want to be a grandmother until you've graduated college."

"Okay mom! I think we're done."

Helen Stacey laughed but mercifully got up and left her daughter's room. Gwen groaned, flopped back down onto her bed on her stomach and thrashed about.

"I think your mother's a charming woman but I do love this sight way better."

"God, please kill me now."

Gwen picked her head up off her pillow to see Peter crouched on her windowsill. He wore a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. Over all not a bad look for him.

"You're lucky I don't have a super-power to spy on your embarrassing conversations mister. Now, get your butt in here and close my window."

"Yes ma'am."

Gwen rolled her eyes at Peter's cheeky comment and turned off her bedroom lights. When she rolled back over Peter sat at the foot of her bed and was looking at her.

"Peter, you need to sleep. Come under the covers."

Where the strong confidence was coming from Gwen didn't know but she went with it. Slowly, Peter did as she ordered but he lost his long sleeve t-shirt and sweatpants which left him in a pair of athletic shorts. Surprisingly, lying down to bed in Peter's arms wasn't hard or awkward but rather enjoyable. Her head found the perfect spot in the muscled hollow of Peter's shoulder and her smaller body aligned on top of his just off-center so no intimate acts could be misconstrued.

"That was easy."

"Indeed. Much practice?"

"Peter!"

Gwen smacked Peter's shoulder at such a cheeky comment, her cheeks flushing pink and providing all the evidence Peter needed to know that this was a first for Gwen. She focused on his breathing instead to alleviate some of her embarrassment and his steady heartbeat soothed her. Gave her the reassurances that it would take a heck of a lot to bring her super-hero boyfriend down.

"What are the exact words of the promise my dad made you take?"

Instinctively, Gwen propped herself up on her elbows on Peter's chest so she could look into his eyes as she asked him the all important question. Peter's hold tightened on her hips but Gwen traced Peter's facial features with one hand while her other was gently tangled in his hair.

"He said that he believes in my mission to help the city. That I would make enemies and to…to keep you out of my life."

Too fast for Gwen to counter, Peter was out of her bed and standing looking outside her window. She closed her legs, fixed her nightgown and slowly moved to stand behind Peter. Gwen wrapped her arms around him, her hands finding purchase on where she knew the gashes from the Lizard used to be and her head pressed in between his taut shoulder blades.

"My father was a good man Peter. Honorable, full of conviction and integrity and protective to a fault. Comes with being a captain in the police force. What he seemed to have forgotten though is how powerful love can be and how much you mean to me. Even if I can't be with you, I'll still worry about you just like I did with my father and I'll be hurting much more."

The profound silence that fell over the two teenagers made Gwen's heart stop and her bright mind freeze. Never before had she bared her heart as wide open as she did just then and she found that she couldn't breath as she waited for Peter's response. When it didn't come Gwen felt hurt but the tightening of his hand around her hands was the balm to that pain. Even if her awkward Peter couldn't express it in words, he still found a way to let her know he understood.

"Come back to bed with me. Please."

Even though this time around there was still hesitancy, the two teenagers found that comfortable position again. Gwen reached down and pulled her covers over them.

"Sleep Peter. I'm here."

Her simple statement seemed to do the trick and Gwen fell asleep almost immediately after Peter did.


	2. And She Finally Gets Him

_**A/N: General disclaimers of I don't own anything in the Spiderman universe or the reboot of the Amazing Spiderman 2012. If I did Emma Stone would be making out with me and not Andrew Garfield. We can all dream right?  
**_

* * *

The nightmares Peter had mentioned were more intense than he had let on Gwent found out later that night when Peter's shaking body woke her up out of a great night's sleep. She scrambled for her bearings, made sure no one had gotten in past her locked door and then cradled Peter's face in her hands.

"Peter. Wake up Peter."

No matter what or how hard she tried, Gwen could not wake Peter up and out of desperation she kissed him to muffle his groaning. Like magic Peter grew taut and then relaxed. Gwen broke the kiss with a heavy gasp, having forgotten how wonderful it was to kiss Peter and found him sleeping peacefully again. Grinning like a fool to herself, Gwen giggled and then cuddled back into Peter.

* * *

The next morning Gwen stretched as she woke and opened her eyes to see Peter watching her with his camera in his hands. His warm smile sent butterflies careening throughout her stomach and she posed demurely.

"Good morning Gwen Stacy."

"Good morning to you as well Peter Parker. You weren't taking pictures of me as I slept were you?"

Peter gave her a cheeky smile and spun around in her computer chair. Gwen rolled her eyes but crawled out of her bed and walked into her closet to change.

"No free show or sneak peeks?"

"You wish bug boy."

Gwen heard Peter say something but couldn't quite hear what he said and focused on finishing getting dressed in an outfit she knew Peter would like. Her outfit choice didn't disappoint as Peter grinned and took a picture.

"You need to go home and check in with your aunt. Besides, I don't want to hang out with you in day old clothes. That just won't happen."

Peter rolled his eyes and grinned but put his clothes back on. Gwent met him at her window and met his gaze. The want and desire was there but she could see that Peter was still struggling with is promise to her father and what he felt in his heart.

"Go. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Peter found a new routine and he swung into it. Literally. Since his need for sleep diminished he would rise with the sun and do a quick patrol before having breakfast with Aunt May. Then, he would skateboard off to Gwen's and wait across the street from her apartment building for her to come out so they could walk to school together.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Gwen in that way but the power of her father's dying promise held Peter to his word and the nightmares didn't lessen in their vivid intensity. Peter supposed his nightmares were a form of PTSD and that they would lessen in time. That was his hope anyways.

"Hey Peter!"

The pleasant tingles Gwen's voice always created zapped across Peter and he looked up with a grin. The first thing he noticed were the hip-hugger black yoga pants Gwen wore and _his_ sweatshirt which dwarfed her small frame but made her even more adorable. Her pink lips were twisted up into a mischievous grin and she looked at him through her long eyelashes.

"Sorry I didn't put any effort into myself this morning. Felt like a pajama day."

"Um, yeah, um I can see that."

Peter swept over Gwen for the third time and she took his arm.

"Don't worry about it Peter. I find it flattering. Want to head to school?"

"Teasing minx."

Peter enjoyed the normal, slow walk over the few blocks to the school and the fact that Gwen didn't let go of his arm. Gwen's moving words from that night were chipping away at Peter's mental resolve and he had a sneaky suspicion that Gwen knew this.

"Oh and before I forget, my mother invited you and your aunt over to dinner tonight. And you have no excuse not to come as your aunt already agreed to it."

Gwen walked away with a kiss to his cheek before Peter could respond and the two minute warning bell snapped Peter out of his reverie.

* * *

_Later That Night At The Stacy's Apartment_

"Oh my, well they certainly live in a rather nice apartment complex."

"Yes, yes they do Aunt May."

Peter's nerves were beginning to get to him and he had no idea what to expect beyond the Stacy's apartment door. When Peter had asked his aunt why they were attending dinner at the Stacy's, Aunt May had given Peter such a haunting look with a touch of sympathy that Peter had quietly walked to his room. Of course, despite his best efforts, Aunt May would be lonely and Peter surmised that Helen Stacy would be too.

"And maybe you'll talk to that girl some more hmm?"

"No matchmaker tonight Aunt May. Please."

Before Peter could knock on the door it swung open to reveal Gwen standing there in a little black dress and cocktail hour heels. Now Peter had seen Gwen in her nightgown and had the pictures safely tucked away on his computer, but nothing prepared him for this. Her creamy, bare shoulders did him in and he felt like he swallowed his tongue when Gwen half turned around and showed her bare back.

"Hello Peter and Mrs. Parker. Please do come in."

"Why don't you look nice Gwen and thank you. You'll have to forgive Peter as it would appear that you have taken his breath away. Come Peter."

As Peter passed Gwen his eyes locked with hers and he felt her reach out and grab his hand. He looked down, startled and then his eyes shot back up to hers.

_'I want you. Please.'_

This simple but powerful statement shone in Gwen's eyes and he found that he couldn't break her gaze. After what felt like an eternity Gwen turned around and walked back further into her apartment. Peter followed and saw two or three other families milling about all somewhat smartly dressed.

"Peter, so glad you could make it. Let me introduce you to a wonderful young woman named Mary Jane. MJ? Yes, come here for a second."

The role of the hostess fit Helen Stacy very well it would appear but Peter was distracted by the stunning red-head coming his way. She flashed her pearly whites in a warm, slightly knowing smile and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, little Peter Parker and I go way back even if he doesn't know it or remember. Thank you Helen."

Mary Jane ushered Peter out onto the balcony and shut the door with a tap of her strappy high heel. Peter felt cornered by this beautiful but mysterious woman and he slid his fingers down to his web shooters on instinct. Mary Jane looked back over her shoulder and grinned.

"You can relax Peter. I'm not here to hurt you and you can go back to moping over supposed love lost in a few minutes."

Peter watched as Mary Jane turned back around to stare at the nighttime New York skyline. In her slinky cocktail dress Mary Jane cast an alluring, sexy image and if Peter wasn't so set on Gwen, Mary Jane would be quite the temptation.

"I know your secret Peter Parker. I know that underneath that button down you wear the powerful suit of the Amazing Spider-man and I know that this secret has cost you more than you think you can bear. I know all of this because I have been privy to a future that may have or could have been."

The words of explanation coming out of Mary Jane's mouth shocked Peter and rooted him to the ground. What was this woman talking about?

"You are not the only cross-species in New York Peter and you are not the only one with super-powers. I stumbled across her one day and she showed me what could have been if I...if I had acted sooner."

Peter panicked as he heard Mary Jane's voice catch but she stayed strong.

"Who is she? Who is this other person with super-powers?"

"She said you would know of her in due time. Now, I only have one more thing to say before I go and then you can get back to Gwen."

Mary Jane turned around and speared Peter with a no nonsense look.

"I know of your promise to Captain Stacy and of your fears. She showed me them. The lone ranger never wins Peter and the sooner you accept this truth the better. Gwen Stacy is offering you her complete support and much more, which is way more than you can imagine. Take it Peter, take what she is offering you and become who you need to be."

Her pieces said, the woman known as Mary Jane walked past Peter and back into the Stacy's apartment. No sooner had the door slid shut than did it open again and Gwen slipped out onto the balcony.

"You seem to attract the best looking woman around Peter Parker. Have some secret you'd care to share?"

"Not one that you don't already know about."

Gwen had no idea how beautiful she looked leaning back against the balcony doors with the slight breeze ruffling her dress and her hair. This image would keep Peter going in the long, lonely nights to come as he patrolled New York's skyline.

"Oh? That one? That's _old_ news. You appeared to be having a rather serious conversation with Miss Mary Jane. Care to share?"

"Um, we uh, it's rather confusing."

"Lucky for you then that I'm pretty smart."

By this time Gwen had walked over to stand next to Peter by the edge of the balcony and Peter immediately thought back to when he had first shared his secret with Gwen. Further along in that memory Peter also remembered how he kissed Gwen and the urge to do so again, right now, was overwhelming. He caught himself just in time as he realized he had moved into Gwen's personal space and he could feel her breath on his face. Captain Stacy's dying face popped up unbidden in Peter's mind and he stepped way back.

"Darn, and here we were so close to… Oh well, you can't resist me forever and I'm patient. Very, very patient."

Gwen's teasing comment alleviated some of the pain in his chest and when Gwen ran her tongue along her bottom lip he had to look elsewhere. Gwen's soft chuckle made him flush and she punched his arm.

"So you really aren't going to tell me what you two were talking about?"

Peter shook his head and gave Gwen a bashful grin. Maybe he would tell her when it made sense in his brain but not now.

"Alright, fine. Be that way. Still, my mom is opening up the dinner table and I came out here to find you. Come on."

Surprisingly, Gwen's younger brothers' Howard and Philip latched onto Peter the moment he stepped back into the apartment and sat down on either side of him at the dinner table. The look on Gwen's face was comical and Peter chuckled but Gwen gave him an evil grin as she sat down at the table across from him.

"Oh good, everyone's here. If everyone would bow their heads for a quick grace please…"

After Helen said grace everyone dug into the small feast on the table and it wasn't until Peter was debating super-heroes with Philip did Peter feel the sensation. A foot brushed against the inside of his calf and up to the inside of his knee. He shot a look towards Gwen but she appeared to be engrossed in conversation with one of the mother's at the table and not looking at him in the slightest. Two could play this game though and Peter looked back at Philip.

"Yeah but if you take away Superman's powers he is practically helpless…"

Making sure to keep up appearances, Peter reached down and grabbed the foot in both of his hands. He felt the leg muscles tense and he saw Gwen falter for a second in her conversation. Slowly, Peter trapped Gwen's foot in between his thighs and he ran his fingers up past her ankle to mid-thigh. Gwen visibly shook and she closed her mouth. Peter repeated this action several more times and then dug his thumb into the ligaments and muscles around Gwen's ankle.

"No! Superman is the bestest, strongest superhero around without question!"

Peter knew his hands had a rather interesting texture to them, which Gwen was obviously enjoying, but Peter had found Gwen's Achilles heel. She loved to be touched sensually and like she was the most important person in the room. Moving up further on her leg, Peter applied his light massage to the back of Gwen's knee and that's when he heard her soft moan. A slight grin twisted his lips but he didn't look at Gwen. Not yet.

"Oh? What about the Hulk then? The angrier he gets the more power he attains."

Deciding to go all the way Peter traced his hands up dangerously close to _there_ on Gwen and started up the process again. Light tracing with his fingers gave way to light pressure and then because he was caught up in the moment he used the tiniest bit of his strength in his massage on Gwen's upper thigh. The result was electric. Gwen's face flushed, she looked down and whimpered. Her leg shook, her foot straightened and she abandoned all pretenses of holding conversation.

"I guess so…but the same could be said about Superman and the sun!"

All of a sudden Peter felt Gwen's body grow taut, her face shot up and her eyes were glazed as her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Then, she slumped back down in her chair and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Peter gently placed Gwen's foot back down on the floor and watched as Gwen put herself back together. Her eyes snapped open, a ravenous look of dark desire in them and she licked her lips.

"Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom."

Peter tensed as Gwen pushed herself back from the table and swung her hips as she passed by him on her way out of the kitchen. She didn't do anything but Peter knew something would come out of their little escapade just now at the dinner table.

* * *

After dinner Peter stood outside of Gwen's door (a first for him instead of using the fire escape) and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Instead of getting back at him like Peter thought she would, Gwen played it cool and for the rest of the evening she was her normal sweet self. Except for the devious twinkle in her eyes and that was why Peter stood outside of Gwen's bedroom door.

"Gwen?"

Peter knocked and when he heard no answer pushed the door open. Oh dear goodness Peter should have waited as Gwen stood with her bare back to him and was pulling her dress over her head. Her long, tapered legs came into view, then her black lace panties and Peter was mesmerized as her back muscles shifted.

"Enjoying the show Bug Boy?"

"Gwen! I uh…yes but I'm…sorry! Sorry!"

"Peter stop, come in and close the door. I don't mind sharing this moment with you but my little brothers' and their friends on the other hand…"

Quickly, to protect Gwen's modesty (at least that's how he rationalized it) Peter stepped into her room and closed her door. Gwen stared back at him, a faint blush dusting her cheeks, through her mirror and one of her arms covering her naked breasts. Peter averted his eyes, heard Gwen giggle and then the slight rustling of clothing.

"You can look now Peter. I'm decent."

Slowly, Peter turned around and saw Gwen in her usual white nightgown. Now that he could breathe a little easier Peter leaned back against the wall of Gwen's room and accidentally shut of the lights.

"Oh so that's how you want to play is it? The darkness set the mood for you?"

"No, um, sorry. I can turn them back on if you'd like."

"You seem to be more comfortable in the dark so no, leave them off. Talk to me Peter. What's going on inside of that head of yours?"

Peter relaxed against the wall and sighed. Trying to stay away from Gwen was useless and it was killing the both of them. Gwen may have found an inner strength but she was still hurting and it wasn't fair to her.

"I want…I want to be with you like in the way we were before. But I can't, I can't get your father's dying face and wish out of my head. I can't stop being afraid that my nightmares will come true and my mind and my heart are at war with each other. Help me Gwen. Please."

With all of his inner turmoil finally out in the open, the weight of it made Peter fall to his knees with a cry of despair. In so many ways he felt like the high school student he still was but in others he felt way older. He wasn't sure if he had the emotional maturity to deal with it on his own and it frightened him to think about what would happen if he fell apart.

"And how do _you_ want me to help you Peter? As a friend or as…something more? I need to hear you say it and I think so do you."

Peter looked up at Gwen through his tear filled eyes to see her reaching out to him with tears in her own eyes. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

"I need you Gwen Stacy. I need you as _both_ my friend and something more."

"Now was that so hard to say?"

Gwen was in his arms in a flash, having hurled herself off her bed and her lips were pressed against his in a searing kiss. The last restraints and shackles fell off Peter as he experienced that wonderful feeling of being with Gwen again. He pulled her closer, slanting his lips in a better angle across hers and groaned when she shifted her hips across his. Gwen broke away for a second and Peter latched onto her neck.

"Bed. Bed right now Bug Boy."

"Best idea you've had all night."

Peter carried Gwen to her bed, her moans mixing with her giggles. He soaked it all in, blocking out anything that wasn't the girl in his arms. Somehow he would find the right balance of love-stricken high school student by day and the Amazing Spider-man by night. With his beautiful Gwen Stacy by his side through it all of course.

* * *

**F**


End file.
